Card Sharks/Gallery
"Winning a game show is great, but seeing pictures of a game show is fun. You're about to see the following pictures of a show where contestants can win a ton!" "You love watching two contestants do battle on television, with a standard deck of 52 playing cards as they race, but seeing these memorable pics of each incarnation, will sure put a smile on your face, INNNN...the Card Sharks Gallery!" Logos over the years csperry_logo.jpg|1978-1981 Perry era. CardSharks.jpg|1986-1989 Eubanks/Rafferty era. CardSharks2001.jpg|2001-2002 Bullard era. Card_Sharks_'96.png|1996 (pilot) Card_Sharks_'00.png|2000 (pilot) 160px-Vlcsnap-679777.png|2006 G$M Lake era. Card Sharks 2019 Logo.png|2019-present Pilot Logo (1978) Card_Sharks_1978_Pilot.jpg Card Sharks '78 Pilot.jpg Closing logos 1978-1981: Original NBC version cardsharksnbc78close.png|The original version of the closing logo from 1978. The original copyright holder is Suzanne Productions and Roman numerals are used for the copyright date. cardsharksnbc79close.png|The copyright holder was later changed to MG Productions (MG for Mark Goodson) and stayed the same until the NBC version went off the air on October 23, 1981, although some episodes started using numbers for the copyright date at that point. MGCS1979RomanNumerals.png|The 1979 version with Roman numerals for the copyright date. cardsharksnbc80close2.png|The 1980 version with numbers for the copyright date. cardsharksnbc80close1.png|The 1980 version with Roman numerals for the copyright date. cardsharksnbc81closegold.png|The credits and closing logo were done in gold on some other episodes. Here's a version with numbers for the copyright date in 1981. cardsharksnbcfinaleclose.png|The 1981 version with Roman numerals for the copyright date, from the NBC series finale. 1986-1989: CBS daytime version cardsharkscbs86close.png|The copyright holder is now The Card Sharks Company. From January 6, 1986 until early 1987, the closing logo originally had no color. An early variant is seen on episodes taped before 1986, complete with a copyright date of 1985. This version also appeared for the entirety of the nighttime syndicated version's run. CS86Logo.png|The original logo with the 1986 copyright date. cardsharks87close1.png|The 1987 version of the original closing logo. cardsharkscbs87close2.png|Beginning later in 1987 and continuing until the CBS version left the air on March 31, 1989, the logo is colorized. The cards spelling out the word CARD are red, while the cards spelling out the word SHARKS are blue. cardsharkscbs88close.png|The 1988 version of the later closing logo. cardsharkscbs89close.png|The 1989 version from a month before the CBS version went off the air. CS89FinaleLogo.png|The 1989 version from the series finale, over a shot of Bob Eubanks. 1986-1987: Syndicated version Cardsharksyn86close.jpg Artworks Cardsharks.gif bandicam 2019-03-31 09-05-21-257.jpg Card Backs Cs-red2.png|This is the red deck. The champion plays these cards. Cs-blue2.png|This is the blue deck. The challenger plays these cards. Cs-red-logo.png|This is the red deck. The champion plays these cards. This was taken from a deck that was found on eBay, and as you can see, has the 1978 logo embossed on it. Cs-blue-logo.png|This is the blue deck. The challenger plays these cards. This was taken from a deck that was found on eBay, and as you can see, has the 1978 logo embossed on it. 1978-1981 Era Card Sharks 1.png Card Sharks 2.png Card Sharks 3.png csharksplash.gif|Opening graphic. set_of___card_sharks_____early_test_render_by_gsreviewer-d5di189.jpg|NBC Perry set. 4477252566 7276093239 z.jpg|Here are the front game podiums. Remember, the arrow points up if the other player says "higher" (as seen here), and points down if they say "lower". bandicam 2019-03-19 19-39-31-566.jpg|Card Sharks Hi and Low questions Based on Jim Perry The NBC version With Bicycle Cards version. Card Sharks Hi and Low questions With Bicycle Cards version.jpg Card Sharks red card blue card.jpg|Above each contestant's row of cards was a moving bracket bearing the contestant's name which would mark one of the cards as the "base card". Each contestant's base card was the first card in the row of five. The winner of the question could choose to either play and keeping his/her base card, or have it replaced with another card from the top of the deck. The contestant then guessed whether the next (face-down) card in the row was "higher" or "lower"; if correct, he or she could continue to guess the next card after that and so on (if both cards were the same, the guess counted as incorrect). On an incorrect guess, the contestant loses his/her progress and returns to the base card with the other revealed cards being discarded and replaced by new face-down cards before the next question in the round. In this event, the opponent received a free chance to play his/her own row of cards but could not change the base card. Contestants could also choose to "freeze", thus making the last revealed card the new base card and preventing the opponent from receiving a free chance. In the 1978-1981 Card Sharks Money Cards.jpg|The winner of the main game played the Money Cards bonus game for a chance to win additional money. The Money Cards board consisted of seven cards on three rows; three cards were dealt on the bottom two rows, and one card was dealt on the top row. On the NBC version, the winner's first base card to begin the bonus game was dealt from the deck after the seven cards were placed. In the pilot, Jim took the top card himself, while in the series, the dealer gave it to Jim. Card Sharks Money Cards the scoreboard.jpg|Money Cards the scoreboard Bandicam 2019-03-23 11-34-02-292.jpg|busts originally registered as $0 on the scoreboard. bandicam 2019-03-23 11-35-00-325.jpg|had Money Cards the scoreboard displaying the word BUST. bandicam 2019-03-23 11-33-01-382.jpg|Card Sharks the only contestant to max out in the Money Cards Win $28,800 Jim Perry version. CS32KWin.PNG|$32,000 win in the downloadable game, combining elements of the Perry and Eubanks eras, and using the red cards for the champion. The link to the download is here. moneycards.JPG|Here's what you don't want: a BUST, and this one occurred before the Big Bet. Not only that, a BUST occurred on the second card at the bottom level. This picture uses the blue cards for the challenger-turned-champion. 32KWinBlue.png|A $32,000 win with the blue cards for the challenger-turned-champion. 1986-1989 Era Domafox.jpg|Eubanks/Rafferty set 27yaej8.jpg Cargame1.png Card Sharks Car Game Real.PNG Mc-Cap $32,000 Win.jpg|$32,000 win with red cards for the champion in the online Flash game. Mc-cap2.gif|$16,000 and the Ace of Spades for the Big Bet. At this point you know what the bet will be and how the next card will be (another Ace in this case would've been a push). You can play the game here. Mc_$32,000_win_in_Red.png|$32,000 win with red cards for the champion. Even better, no cards changed! Mc-cap $32,000 Win in Blue.jpg|$32,000 win with blue cards for the challenger-turned-champion. Even better, no cards changed! joker2.png|Joker card used in the car/Hawaii prize game after the Money Cards. Trade Ads 1978-1981 Era CS20.png CSAD1982.png CSAD19821.png 1986-1989 Era Scan40881a.JPG $(KGrHqV,!hcFCN!jUoFOBQtI!FY01!~~60_57.JPG Card_Sharks_'86_ad.jpg CSAD1986.png $(KGrHqV,!jMFC1oDTmeKBQtvzYeprQ~~60_57.jpg $T2eC16h,!)sE9swmcNQ!BRU05q1uog~~60_57.jpg $T2eC16RHJFsFFSGj0UuRBRiedVepGg~~60_57.jpg Card_Sharks_Albany.jpg Card_Sharks_Chicago.jpg CSAD19863.png Card_Sharks_Indianapolis.jpg Card Sharks Raleigh-Durham.jpg Card_Sharks_Cincinnati.jpg Card Sharks Pittsburgh.jpg Card Sharks Philadelphia.jpg $T2eC16R,!zQE9s3ssOOGBRg(+prW5!~~60_57.jpg Other Pictures 1978-1981 Era card-sharks-jim-perry-1.jpg S-l1600000-1-.jpg cast-of-card-sharks-3.jpg p217331_b_v3_aa.jpg CSJP.jpg|That's Jim Perry holding up the Ace of Hearts from a regular deck of Bicycle Playing Cards, the model which would inspire the backs of the decks used on the show. jimauto.jpg 12240905_1194287273919381_6678165686356534980_o.jpg cardsharksphoto.jpg Card_Sharks_Classic_GS_Emcees.png CardSharksPromo--article_image.jpg CS12.png Card_Sharks_'78_cast.jpg 1986-1989 Era Card Sharks 1986 intro cards.JPG|The first half of the 1986 CBS & Syndicated intro featuring postage stamp face cards. Again, that Ace of Spades is a little bit out of place (it needs to be BIG). 104511889.jpg 104511895.jpg CardSharks-BobEubanks1.jpg Card_Sharks_'86_in_the_Dark.png card-sharks.jpg CardSharks-BobEubanks2.jpg SHARKSCA.jpg Capture.JPG sharks11.jpg cs86moneycardsborder.PNG Other CS'86 Pics Card_Sharks_Set_Background.png Card_Sharks_'86_Set.png Card_Sharks_Logo_Hawaii_Background.png Card_Sharks_Young_People's_Week.png|It's Young People's Week! It's their turn to win cash and prizes on... Card_Sharks_Young_People's_Week_1988.png|''Card Sharks''! Young_People's_Week_1988.PNG|And if they play their cards right, they could also win a trip to Hawaii and the chance to take home up to $32,000 in cash! Tickets 600328_622863967728384_118469700_n.jpg 598994_622863977728383_346405486_n.jpg July 18, 1980.jpg May 30, 1979.jpg May 04, 1979.png November 15, 1987.jpg April 16, 1988.jpg Card Close-Ups Rafferty Version Prize Cards vlcsnap-2013-04-21-20h31m44s39.png vlcsnap-2013-04-21-20h08m22s96.png vlcsnap-2013-04-23-20h16m42s241.png vlcsnap-2013-04-23-19h59m07s189.png vlcsnap-2013-04-21-20h05m18s43.png vlcsnap-2013-04-21-20h05m32s173.png vlcsnap-2013-04-21-20h10m57s104.png vlcsnap-2013-04-21-20h12m12s92.png vlcsnap-2013-04-21-20h18m01s5.png vlcsnap-2013-04-21-20h22m19s18.png vlcsnap-2013-04-21-20h23m22s134.png vlcsnap-2013-04-21-20h30m38s150.png vlcsnap-2013-04-21-20h34m24s103.png vlcsnap-2013-04-21-20h57m53s106.png vlcsnap-2013-04-21-21h04m03s231.png vlcsnap-2013-04-21-21h09m29s159.png vlcsnap-2013-04-21-21h09m54s158.png vlcsnap-2013-04-21-21h13m20s160.png vlcsnap-2013-04-21-21h15m56s187.png vlcsnap-2013-04-23-20h00m38s81.png vlcsnap-2013-04-23-20h16m06s142.png vlcsnap-2013-04-23-20h16m55s115.png vlcsnap-2013-04-27-21h43m20s243.png vlcsnap-2013-04-27-21h45m43s152.png vlcsnap-2013-04-27-21h53m14s47.png Cards from the set Card_Sharks_Red_Back_Cards.jpg S-l1600 (8).jpg Face Cards (1978 & 1986 eras & G$M era) kingspades.png|King of Spades queenspades.png|Queen of Spades jackspades.png|Jack of Spades kingclubs.png|King of Clubs queenclubs.png|Queen of Clubs jackclubs.png|Jack of Clubs kingdiamonds.png|King of Diamonds queendiamonds.png|Queen of Diamonds jackdiamonds.png|Jack of Diamonds kinghearts.png|King of Hearts queenhearts.png|Queen of Hearts jackhearts.png|Jack of Hearts Prize Cards Designs (1986 era only) CardSharksprizecardgeneric.jpg|Generic Prize Cards (See Prize Card Close ups on this page for prizes) CardSharkscashcardgeneric.jpg|Generic Cash Card (For cash amounts see the Prize Card close ups on this page) CardSharksno.jpg.w180h251.jpg|The Car Game's dreaded NO card. CardSharkscarnew.jpg.w180h257.jpg|Car Card CardSharkswin.jpg.w180h251.jpg|The Win card. CardSharkshawaiinew.jpg.w180h251.jpg|Hawaii microwave_prize_card_by_wheelgenius-dacbqr7.png camcorder_card_by_wheelgenius-dabz9b9.png silver_service_card_by_wheelgenius-dabz9bz.png electronic_guitar_card_by_wheelgenius-dabz9c5.png bedroom_set_card_by_wheelgenius-dabz9ce.png bahamas_card_by_wheelgenius-dabz9cn.png computer_card_by_wheelgenius-dabz9cy.png australia_card_by_wheelgenius-dabz9da.png baby_grand_piano_card_by_wheelgenius-dabz9ds.png victorian_dolls_card_by_wheelgenius-dabz9e3.png chandelier_card_by_wheelgenius-dabz9el.png console_tv_card_by_wheelgenius-dabz9ey.png hong_kong_prize_card_by_wheelgenius-d9wfg22.png microwave_range_prize_card_by_wheelgenius-d9jndht.png exercise_bike_prize_card_by_wheelgenius-d9jndhs.png washer_and_dryer_prize_card_by_wheelgenius-d9jndho.png color_tv_prize_card_by_wheelgenius-d9jndhi.png oak_day_bed_prize_card_by_wheelgenius-d9jndhb.png motorcycle_prize_card_by_wheelgenius-d9jndhg.png puerto_vallarta_prize_card_by_wheelgenius-d9jndhe.png mexico_city_prize_card_by_wheelgenius-d9jndh7.png sofa_and_love_seat_prize_card_by_wheelgenius-d9jndha.png boat_prize_card_by_wheelgenius-d9jndh4.png ring_prize_card_by_wheelgenius-d9jndh2.png austria_prize_card_by_wheelgenius-d9jndgx.png piano_prize_card_by_wheelgenius-d9jndgw.png brass_bed_prize_card_by_wheelgenius-d9jndgt.png refrigerator_prize_card_by_wheelgenius-d9jndgn.png _5_000_prize_card_by_wheelgenius-d9jndgm.png _1_000_prize_card_by_wheelgenius-d9jndgj.png _500_prize_card_by_wheelgenius-d9jndgh.png _250_prize_card_by_wheelgenius-d9jndgc.png stereo_prize_card_by_wheelgenius-d9jodjt.png barbeque_prize_card_by_wheelgenius-d9jodjm.png exercise_equipment_prize_card_by_wheelgenius-d9jodjf.png tahiti_prize_card_by_wheelgenius-d9jndhw.png hawaii_prize_card_by_wheelgenius-d9jndhx.png Winning Graphics card_sharks_1986_car_win_graphic_by_tpirman1982-dbgw59n.gif card_sharks_1986_trip_win_graphic_by_tpirman1982-dbkhbyq.gif a29ab06d9894bbc935a1250f04c26085-dbxa5le.gif 2000/2001 Trade Ads 20001211-1.png 20001211-2.png 20001211-3.png 2000 (Pilot) Image-7822A7181B0C11DC.jpg cardsharks.jpg Image-7822B75A1B0C11DC.jpg l (5).jpg Image-781F52D61B0C11DC.jpg CS-Daphnee.jpg CS-ClassicCS.jpg|At least the 2000 pilot used postage stamp face cards of their own. CS-MoneyCards.jpg CS-VideoWall.jpg 2001-2002 Era Cs2kopen1.JPG Cs2klogo.JPG page7-1021-full.jpg Bullard Sharks.jpg Card Sharks 2001 Pic 2.jpg cs2kcontestants.JPG CSplayers01.jpg mqdefault (1).jpg Shark01a.jpg Fullscreen capture 2122012 95630 PM.bmp.jpg Fullscreen capture 2122012 94551 PM.bmp.jpg Card Sharks 2001 Pic 6.jpg Related Pics Card_sharks_'01_cards.JPG Card_sharks_'01_$50,000_counter.JPG Card_sharks_'01_time_limit.JPG card_sharks_'01_trivia_challenge.JPG Face Cards CSKingS2001.PNG|CS King of Spades 2001 (A modified version of the Good Ol' King of Diamonds from the original runs) CSQUEENSP2001.PNG|CS Queen of Spades 2001 (UGLY UGLY UGLY) CSJacKSP2001.png|CS Jack of Spades 2001 (Ax is'' still'' a no no) CSKingCL2001.PNG|CS King of Clubs 2001 (This one is using that good ol' King of Diamonds design). CSQueenCl2001.PNG|CS Queen of Clubs 2001 (UGLY UGLY UGLY) CSJacKCL2001.PNG|CS Jack of Clubs 2001 (No No for the ax) CSKingD2001.PNG|CS King of Diamonds 2001 (With the Good Ol' design) CSQUEENDI2001.PNG|CS Queen of Diamonds 2001 (UGLY UGLY UGLY) CSJackDI2001.PNG|CS Jack of Diamonds 2001 (LOSE THAT AX FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!) CSKingH2001.PNG|CS King of Hearts 2001 (Now with the Good Ol' King of Diamonds design) CSQueenH2001.jpg|CS Queen of Hearts 2001 (UGLY UGLY UGLY) CSJACKHE2001.PNG|CS Jack of Hearts 2001 (Hey! He can keep his ax) Additional Logos Card_sharks_01_ghost_logo.JPG Cs_'01.JPG Cs_'01_alt.JPG Card_sharks_'01_tomorrow.JPG 2006 G$M Era RickiLakeSharks.jpg 2006gsmpics028.jpg 2006gsmpics027.jpg 212px-369573884_16f9dec842_z.jpg 212px-369573950_29e784baae_z.jpg Category:Card Sharks Category:Images